


Kitchen's Hierarchy of Needs

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Places, Poems and Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Some things in life are basic needs. Some things are more needed.





	

I have stood atop the highest mountain.

I have swum through many seas.

I have touched animals that cause others harm.

I have watched the world fall in and out of love.

Wars.

Famine.  
Disease.  
Happiness.

Successes.

Triumph and Failure.

The world has split apart at its seams and I have witnessed it all.

None of that compares.

Love is a trick of the mind.

Plays with your heart but gives it meaning.

People yearn for that meaning.

Love is basic.

Sex.

Mmm … Sex.

Bodies pushed together.

Thrusting.

Thriving.

Reaching out to hold onto something more than oneself.

Sex is basic.

We seek out cold for play.

But warmth is desired.

Freeze ourselves out in the snow.

Just to stand by the fire.

Warmth is basic.

What we are made of ... we crave.

We suck it down as the vampires do blood.

It makes us complete.

Fills us.

We are whole.

Water is basic.

But this … this is so much more.

It is more than just a basic desire or need.

It fills every molecule.

It sets the body, the mind, the soul … on fire.

It races the heart.

It boggles the mind.

It gives the soul a purpose.

Here … in the kitchen … the cheeseburger.


End file.
